


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by SandrC



Series: Eldritch-tober 2020 [5]
Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: I miss you Mark, Mark Likely hates the dads, Soliloqy adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC
Summary: Make me a Mark(Or: many hands make light work)
Series: Eldritch-tober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 05: Disguise
> 
> Idk I was feeling the Likely family more. Mark or Scam would've worked but I think Mark is more fun because like...how the fuck do they even work?
> 
> I think they just...hollow out a space for a person and let the person who they're fucking with make the details up for them, using information they already have inside their noggins. Just freefloating.

Mark finds _great_ joy in tearing a hole into someone's head and making a home for themself. Nature _abhors_ a vacuum, after all, and what bigger vacuum than _someone who doesn't exist?_

It's an art form, _really_.

 _See_ , it works like this: Mark finds someone they like—or _hate_ , in the case of those four _insufferable jackasses_ who killed Scam—and find a nice little hole in their memories thin enough to start breaking and pulling apart. _Then_ they wiggle in and start stretching the space they've found wider and wider until it's big enough that a person can fit.

A person they can make up.

 _Say_ the person's name is Dennis Anderson. _Say_ he's in his late thirties, a widower, and from the Earth town of San Dimas, California. _Say_ he loves his son Ulysses, who has been taken by the purple robed shitholes that are Bill Close, Willy Stampler, and Barry Oak. Where did all of this information come from? Certainly not _all_ Mark; making that much information up takes time and patience that he doesn't have.

 _No_ , the information, the _fine detail_ , comes from the minds around them. There's _someone_ named Dennis that owes Glenn money. There's a parent in the PTA, last name Anderson. Grant is named for the Ulysses S. Grant, so just take the first part. He's a widower because _Glenn doesn't want to talk about it._ His father isn't an O-dad because _he never knew his father_. His son is missing because of _some_ unspecified curse.

He wants them to feel _bad_ about Scam. He wants them _dead_. It's _wholly_ personal.

But for some _unknown_ reason—maybe Ron Stampler's brain is _already_ broken to such a degree that it constantly questions even itself—one of them knows he doesn't belong. And more than that, his son _believes_ him. And the rest follow.

But _oh_ , nature abhors a vaccum and, while they can't make them admit it themselves, they _will_ get the Doodlers to regret Scam's death. And the _Library's_ too.

They'll just have to find some _other_ head to inhabit. Some _other_ fool to take from. Some _other_ skin to wear.

 _Next time_ those four shitholes won't even know anything is wrong. Not even _Ronald F Stampler._


End file.
